


Wretched Love

by Strawberry_tree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Gay, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Obsession, Size Difference, Unrequited Love, dubious means, forced mating, non-con, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_tree/pseuds/Strawberry_tree
Summary: Nell's dreams were finally coming to fruition. He was going to mate with Adam, his near lifelong crush; Adam's older brother was going to help him. Although the pair had never gotten along growing up, he was grateful for the help. But Adi's acting a little weird.
Relationships: Adam/Nell, Adi/Nell, Childhood crush - Relationship, older man/younger man - Relationship, original - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wretched Love

Adi had no doubt that what he was doing was wrong. Would that stop him? Judging by the determined way he pulled the trembling young man down the street, that would be a negative.

The cobbled ground beneath them was slick with remnants of rain. It was November after all- days were bound to be grey and morose, nights equally so. But the damp air and empty streets were all playing in Adi’s favour. Squeezed tight in his large, calloused palm was a far more slender hand. Its owner attempted to shove dark, tightly coiled hair out of his face, to no avail. Droplets of water, mixed with his anti-frizz oil trailed into his eyes, making them burn. Adi looked back slightly, noticing the boy rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. He swallowed thickly. It would all be worth it.

They turned left, coming to the back of a derelict bar. A rusted stairwell zig-zagged up for 3 stories. Beside him Nell was panting. The boy was less fit than the soldier standing beside him.  
“So… this is it?” He asked, looking up at Adi. He received a nod in response. “Are you sure he’s staying here? Adam doesn’t seem the type to hangout in places like this.” He remarked.

On either side of him were skips, overfilled with rubbish that would never be collected. The appeal of the street seemed to have diminished years ago, deteriorating into a place for vagrants or petty criminals. But still, he was not afraid. His childhood best friend’s, Adam, older brother was beside him. His tall, muscled frame was as good a deterrent as any.  
“He wanted to ask you away from all the family.” Adi grumbled. Nell nodded at the assurity.

The older man started up the steps, unlocking a room on the second floor. Once inside, he flicked on a light, turning to nudge Nell inside. In the light, the lingering raindrops sparkled in the boy’s damp hair. The curls, falling to his collar in the middle, but shaved short on the sides were beguiling. His clothes were now sodden. The material hung lifelessly on the slender body. As the dark-skinned boy glanced around the room, an image of a curious puppy popped into Adi’s mind. 

The room was a simple space: a double bed, a wardrobe and a desk with a laptop charging beside a few books. “Adam must’ve really changed. He used to hate stuff like this.” He mused, glancing at the war strategy and history books piled up. Books were always more of Adi’s thing than his wild, mercurial sibling’s.

“Suppose so.” Came the reply. The hulking figure was bouncing from leg to leg. He clutched the key he had locked the room with, before depositing it on a high shelf.  
He was trying his best to remain calm, even as his companion grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up. A sleek stomach, with a fine smattering of hair leading down into jeans became visible. Adi’s mouth went dry. 

“Can I borrow a shirt? I don’t wanna look too rough when Adam gets here.” Nell asked. But the older man couldn’t reply. Heat was swelling in his chest. The front of his trouser began to strain. Thankfully, the dark clothes he had chosen shielded the tautness from view.

“Hey! Earth to Adi. Shirt, please.” 

“Uhh sure. I’ll give you a full set of clothes so…” Adi promised. He gestured at the rest of the boy’s outfit, which had begun to cling uncomfortably. Thankfully, the small room was warm. Nell figured Adam must have left the heating on before he’d gone.

Nell began to strip, dropping the soaked garments into Adi’s outstretched hands. Large veins were prominent on the man’s forearm. Nelly scoffed when he remembered how scary he used to seem. “I used to think you’d beat the shit out of me at any given moment. But look at us now, eh? You’re actually helping me bond with your brother.” The youth replied cheerily. At this, Adi frowned. Nell was too preoccupied with rapid daydreams of his future mate that he missed the flash of guilt in Adi’s dark eyes.

The tall man opened the only other door in the room, revealing a small hallway with 3 exits. The bathroom, kitchen and study were just beyond those doors. 

He told Nell as much. “There’s more? I thought you said he just used this place to sleep when he couldn’t get back home? It looks like he actually lives here.” Nelly’s head was moving side-to-side, trying to absorb as much detail as he could. The fact he was damn-near naked in an apartment with a very strong dominant didn’t occur to him. Even as Adi came back, now with his own shirt missing, it still did not register. 

“Sometimes Dad tries to set up potential mate meetings. He lies and says he’s going overseas for work but comes to hide here instead.” He replied. Nell nodded. That was understandable. The two siblings came from an upstanding military family. Everyone expected them to settle down and produce a few children- quickly. He pictured Mr and Mrs Therdoux; defying the intimidating couple would be an extraordinary feat for anyone.

Adi threw him a pair of grey, cotton shorts and a towel. “What about the shirt?” Nelly asked.  
Adi shook his head. “Won’t fit you. Waste of time.” 

He sat on the bed, patting the space beside him. Nell came over obediently. The easy way the boy followed instructions made Adi’s heart soar. He just knew he had made the right decision. “You can take a nap. Adam just texted that he’ll be a little late back.” 

Nell sighed. Mating requests were normally a big deal. Like, a HUGE deal. He did not mind that he was shirtless, in a shabby hole of an apartment, but he’d at least like to feel a little wanted. Now he had to wait even longer for his friend-cum-future mate. “I wish I’d gotten his number. We haven’t spoken since he left for Althea last year.” He admitted sadly. Adi just shrugged.  
“Are you sure he’s gonna ask me? I’m pretty sure he was straight the last time I checked.” He quipped. 

Adi threw the comforter around the nineteen-year-old. He tugged on both ends, forcing the boy to fall across his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around the bundle. Nelly hugged him back, resting his head on his stomach. Though out of character, he was grateful for the comfort from the stoic man. 

“You’re the smartest guy I know. Plus you’re very handsome. And sweet, even if you curse. And obedient. There’s not a better mate out there.” He listed. The boy chuckled at that, finally releasing his anxiousness. 

“That’s the most I’ve ever heard you say. Are you drunk or something?” He braced against Adi’s torso, trying to push back out of his embrace. But he couldn’t. The older Therdoux maintained his white-knuckle grip on the comforter. “Err. Adi? I’d like to get up now.” He pushed again, feeling the man’s solid abs flex beneath hid fingers. Trying to find leeway felt like fighting with a brick wall. “Let me up man, stop being weir-“ Nell’s cries of indignation was cut short as he felt a cold nose sniffing his neck. The boy stilled then quickly looked upwards. Adi’s already dark eyes had become impossibly black, the blood vessels in them rapidly dilating. The teen swallowed thickly. Suddenly -finally- his senses picked up on the charge in the air. Sinews swelled bellow Adi’s skin as he stared at the bundle of curly hair in his arms. He smelled so good, so sweet. Edible. 

“I’ve held back for so long. I can’t do it anymore.” He rasped. The teen’s pink lips were beckoning him, even as the boy started to struggle. 

“Se- seriously, this isn’t funny man.” He tried to get his legs under him but got dragged closer instead. Adi’s grip slipped down to his thighs, pulling them around his waist. Panic drowned him as a bulge pressed into his ass. No way no way no way. Adi’s lips were tracing down his face, one landing on the edge of his mouth. “What the fuck are you doing? Wait! What about Adam?” He shouted, pushing away. He craned his neck back and was subsequently pushed. Flat on his back, with a man considerably stronger than himself between his thighs. Nell’s head was spinning with the change of events.

“Fuck Adam. I saw you first. He’s got his own mate anyway.” He admitted. His voice was gravel, low, rough and hungry. One hand was pulling at the waistband of the shorts, revealing pubic hair. With the other, he caught both of Nell’s wrists, dousing his chances of escape. The teen reeled. _Adam had a mate? Now his older brother was evidently trying to bond him? What in the hell? ___

__Nell bucked his hips, trying to throw him off. The sheer weight of him was making him feel nauseous. If he would not listen to sense, then Nell was well and truly fucked- in every sense. When Adi ground his own hips against him, he abandoned his futile bucking. He twisted his head to the side, trying to avoid the rain of kisses._ _

__“What the fuck are you doing? It’s me, Nell! You don’t even like me!” He bartered, even as he felt suckling on his neck. His wrists began to hurt as they were crushed together over his head. “If this is a joke, you’re taking it way too far.” He warned. Tears were building up, but he blinked them back. Maybe this was a prank set up by Adam- the other teen was pretty immature after all._ _

__Canines pressed to his shoulder. Fuck No. “Waitwaitwaitwait.” His breath was cut as hot lava pulsed from the joint. The teeth were lodged into his flesh, scraping bone. Tears ran in rivulets across his reddened face before pooling in his ears. His body was lifted shortly after as Adi lapped at the bite, clutching his new mate tightly. Nell’s body had begun to shake. The front of his shorts was soaked. He couldn’t hear Adi’s muttered words as the sound of water filled his head._ _

__Adi looked down proudly at his mark. The easy part was over. Now it was time to claim the boy properly._ _

__He laid him down gently, pushing away the comforter completely. His mate’s movements were languid and slow. He knew Nell was out of it as his eyelids drooped. “I really am sorry Nell, but I’ve loved you for so long.”_ _

__He made quick work of the soiled shorts, throwing them off the bed. Between firm thighs lay Nell’s dick. Adi raised an eyebrow; it was quite impressive for a man of his stature. The head was still engorged, glistening from the orgasm that had been ripped from his body._ _

__Adi shuffled down the bed and lifted his reluctant love’s legs over his shoulders. He stroked Nell’s sex softly before licking the tip. The boy let out a weak moan as Adi’s tongue flicked his keyhole. He drew the boy fully into his mouth, bobbing his head as he worked him. He felt a hand try to grab his hair but it fell weakly to the side. Nell was spent. Even as Adi rolled him onto his stomach and began to prep him, he could not regain control. He felt when the man slicked his hole then pushed into him- an unmistakable burn began to build. Adi was pressing into his back, kissing his sweaty nape, whispering that he loved him repeatedly. He felt his body begin jutting with each movement; his nipples were being fondled. Powerful hips were pressing him into the bed. It was all too much. When the room began to dim, he welcomed it._ _

__“Hey, wake up.” A soft voice was calling him. Nell rubbed at his eyes, shielding them from the brightness. Memories came flooding back. Adi lying. The bite. The sex. The goddamned mating._ _

__He was being smooched now. His face was cradled in Adi’s rough palm. The happiness radiating from the soldier on him was palpable._ _

__“Morning baby. Are you hungry?” Adi asked, openly grinning. He had cocooned the boy for most of the night. Watching him sleep- seeing those long eyelashes fluttering occasionally, his kiss-swollen lips inviting- meant he hadn’t gotten a lick of sleep himself. But no matter, they could nap together later. He’d feed his mate first, then bring him back to his parent’s house before night. He’d already texted his father to inform him of his successful mating. The patriarch sent his congratulations to the end of a long chase._ _

__“Adi?” Nell called when he found his voice._ _

__"Hmm?”_ _

__“What the fuck happened?”_ _

__Adi was now holding his hand, turning it over to kiss his wrist. “What do you mean?” He teased._ _

__Nell was close to vomiting. He kept his eyes shut to try and hold back the hysteria. “Adi. What have you done?” The last word came out strangled. His plans of mating his childhood best friend had gone up in smoke. All those years spent daydreaming, planning how to make Adam see him as more than a friend. He had even started dieting for him when the younger Therdoux admitted he liked skinny girls (he had figured there was wriggle room on the gender part). All that work, for nothing. All because of Adi- the same gruff man who had beat Adam up at any given moment as kids. He had barely spoken a word to Nell, instead choosing to glare at him whenever their eyes met._ _

__“I mated you Nell… You’re mine.” He explained simply._ _

__“But you said Adam was going to ask me. I don’t understand.”_ _

__The confusion in his mate’s voice tugged at his heartstrings. He sat up, letting his shadow cast over him. “I lied Nell. I just wanted to get you alone. I intended to just ask, but when I saw you standing there, soaking wet, I couldn’t hold back. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you, but you were obsessed with my idiot brother…” He trailed off. The boy was still covering his eyes. Adi nudged him. Large, tearful eyes glared up at him. The anger in them soon turned to confusion when Nell’s heart started to thump harder. Adi looked… pretty? His strong nose somehow seemed regal, leading down to moist, thick lips. The beauty mark on his cheek, something Nell didn’t care for before, now captured his gaze. Nell wanted to run his fingers through the man’s thick hair. Worst of all, his dick was hardening. He quickly covered it with his hands._ _

__Adi laughed. His mate’s arousal was evident; the mating had taken effect.  
“Can you feel it now?” He inquired. Nell refused to answer. His body was betraying him. He wanted to throw himself towards the door and escape, but Adi was looking at him with those lustful eyes. “Arnell Brown, you’re stuck with me. Just give up.” The 28-year-old mused. _ _

__Nell vowed to figure this mess out, just as soon as he got rid of the heady horniness growing in him._ _


End file.
